


I want him

by CutieYukiKitten



Category: The Phantom of the Opera
Genre: 25th anniversary phantom, AU, AU where Christine doesn’t exist, Bisexual, E/R - Freeform, Erik Destler - Freeform, Hadley Fraser - Freeform, M/M, Musical, One shot?, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Ramin Karimloo - Freeform, Raoul de Chagny - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, raoul x erik, rerik, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieYukiKitten/pseuds/CutieYukiKitten
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 76





	I want him

Erik was an awfully confused type of person. Being denied a lot of the basic human wants and needs his whole life he had many issues about showing his emotions. 

The Vicomte visited him daily in the abandoned dressing room. After hearing the so called phantom from the rumors he decided to check it out.

Ever since their first interaction raoul couldn’t stop visiting him. He always saw him before and after work.

The Vicomte would even bring small cups of tea for the man, not being able to see him he would leave it by the table and it would be gone by the time he came back.

Erik wanted him.

He didn’t know why. But he wanted him.

The man’s smile, his voice, the way he had acted...

All he wanted was him.

It came to the point erik would try to stall him from leaving. But raoul insisted on going. Erik yearned for this man. He wanted him. All of his dedication, his music, his time, went towards this man.

Erik’s heart ached whenever he would see de chagny around the opera house with other dancers. He would do whatever he could for him. Even if it meant getting rid of some people.

Raoul glanced over at the mirror and smiled a little bit before running his finger around the edges of his cup. “Pardon me?” He spoke up, causing Erik to perk up and look at him.

“I apologize if this is an odd request but... may I perhaps see you? Out of the dark?” Raoul asked, looking at the mirror as if he was standing there. 

Erik’s eyes widened before stepping back. He shakily exhaled before shaking his head, forgetting raoul could not see him. “I do not think that is the best option for your safety, Vicomte.” The Phantom responded calmly.

Raoul laughed before pushing himself out of his chair. “Nonsense! What harm could it do if I see you? We have known each other for months now! Hell I’ve been here for a little over a year!” The Vicomte laughed, stepping towards the mirror. “Come now. There is no need to hide behind this slate of glass Anyways.” He said, knocking on the mirror.

He.. wanted to see him. He wanted to... oh how he longed for this man.

Erik wanted to be held.

Erik wanted to be loved.

Erik wanted to be protected...

Erik’s thoughts seemed to get ahead of him before he stayed quiet. Raouls expression furrowed down before he parted his hand from the mirror. “Very well. There is no rush, Monsieur. You know... I would still like to know your real name. You do not need to be scared to hide yourself from me.” Raoul spoke in a light tone to try and lure the man out.

Erik glanced to the mirror.  
This is your chance.  
His hand shakily made its way to the mirror before pushing it to the side, simply sliding it so that he was now visible. Raoul could only see his dark silhouette, the fedora being clearly visible aswell as eriks arm from under the cloak.

Raoul hesitated before offering erik his hand. Erik’s hand seemed to have a mind of its own before he reached out and carefully held onto his hand. Raoul noticed the pale skin and ring on his finger almost immediately.

His hand was warm. His touch was gentle. Erik carefully stepped down from the mirror and came into the light, receiving a small gasp from Raoul. Erik looked up to lock his vision with raouls. 

Raoul lowered his hand and quickly let go, causing Erik to almost flinch backwards.

Raoul looked at Erik, his eyes examining him and picking out every detail he could.  
The man’s suit was dark but fairly nice. His slicked back hair underneath the fedora being very nice. The white mask immediately seen when he looked at him. The sparkles and designs on the cloak he had shining and sticking out from the rest.

“You are... quite different than how I imagined you.” He said with a little laugh before his eyes trailed down to the man’s lips. That... didn’t seem natural. Raoul raised an eyebrow before looking at Erik who’s gaze was locked into raouls.

“Monsieur-“

“Erik.”

Raoul froze. “Erik...?”

“Erik.” The Phantom repeated.

Raouls eyes locked onto eriks dark ones, nodding slowly. “Erik.” The Vicomte said with a smile. “Such a nice name.” He snickered.

Erik felt his heart start to pound from his chest hearing those words. He wanted this man. He wanted him so badly. There was nobody else... His kindness... his voice... by god his voice...

“May I... ask a question.... Erik?”

“That is alright, yes.” 

“Do your... lips hurt by any chance?” He asked, causing Erik to shrink down.

Raoul noticed that the man seemed to cower down. His expression softened as he carefully moved his finger under eriks chin, tilting his head up.

Raoul carefully leaned forward, as not to scare the man, and met his lips with his. Erik’s whole body seemed to squirm, his hands shooting back and beginning to shake. The man’s eyes widened as he felt the kiss.

The man’s lips were soft. Deformed... but soft. He seemed to quiver at his touch. 

Raoul tried to part from the kiss but something had pulled him back in. That was Erik. He had grabbed his suit jacket and pulled the man back. Erik seemed to not know how to kiss... correctly. 

He merely pressed his lips against raouls, expecting something to happen. Raoul fixed their kiss, closing his eyes once more and carefully taking eriks hands in his.

After they parted there were noticeable tears in eriks eyes. The phantom huffed out small scared breaths before raoul shushed him comfortingly.

“You are terrible at hiding your love for people.” Raoul teased with a small laugh. He let out a small oof when Erik suddenly attached himself to raoul, careful not to make contact with his hands. 

Raoul laughed and moved his hand up, carefully taking off the fedora to reveal the messy wig underneath. Though raoul was unaware that it was a wig.

“Monsie- my apologizes... Erik?-“ Raoul corrected.  
“Are you alright?” 

Erik did not answer. He was softly crying into his chest, trembling and letting out quiet breaths. He could feel raouls heartbeat through his chest and managed to smile a little bit. 

Raoul hugged Erik in return, being very careful with his touch as to not scare him. He had left a small kiss against the top of eriks forehead, avoiding the mask.  
“Hey.” Raoul said softly.

“I love you.” The Vicomte said quietly, hearing Erik start to cry harder after that word. “Shhhh it is alright. Just breathe.”

There was a few moments of silence other than soft sobbing and sniffling before a quiet voice spoke up. 

“...I love you too...”


End file.
